MAYA
by Tania-R
Summary: Slightly AU. Set just before Rising. How did John finally decide to go to Atlantis? You didn’t assume it was just the coin toss did you? No, of course not! He had a little help…
1. Chapter 1

_Slightly AU. Set just before Rising. How did John finally decide to go to Atlantis? You didn't assume it was just the coin toss did you? No, of course not! He had a little help…_

* * *

_**MAYA**_

**Today**

10 year old Maya knelt at the side of her bed to prey. She didn't know to what god she way preying to, she didn't know why she was preying. She just hoped her message got across to him. The man with spiky hair.

* * *

**Yesterday**

"Maya honey I just need to get something from the car ok sweetheart. Don't wonder off stay here with your brother." Maya nodded her reply. She didn't need to be told twice. Her mother almost didn't bring her along to the play ground today. She had a fight with her brother, which had ended up with Maya throwing her milk across the table and the cup hitting her brother in the face. She thought it was a good throw. Her mother had a very different view and had told her she would be staying home with grandma, while she took her brother to the play ground. She had cried so heartedly that her BROTHER was the one to convince mum to take her. Her brother Julian was a pest, but he surprised her that day and if it wasn't for him she wouldnever have met that astonishing man at the park who she would remember for the rest of her life.

Maya loved the swings and eagerly pumped her legs as she willed the seat to go higher and higher. Her mother was out of site now at the car park. She had always wanted to stand on the seat while she was swinging. This was her chance. She stood up slowly. She wobbled a bit, her jet black, wavy hair kept on hitting her in the face and covering her eyes. Her brother was playing with the boy from next door and was completely oblivious to what his sister was doing.

She bent her knees to go higher as she swang back. It was awesome, the wind in her hair and the cool breeze tugging at her skirt she felt free and alive, like she was flying, she always wanted to fly. As she swang forward the swing went further up then she expected to. Almost to the point she was horizontal, she lost her grip then her footing. She was now falling. She didn't scream, but she never made it to the ground. Someone had caught her.

"Careful sweetheart." She heard a deep male's voice. She looked up at the man who was holding her. Kind green eyes stared back at her. The wind was still blowing and was playing havoc with the man's black hair. "Are you alright?" His eyes she noticed turned a darker green as concern etched his features. "I am alright," she replied shyly. He then smiled a beautiful smile and carefully placed her back on the ground.

Just then her mother came running. She become frightened when she noticed a strange man talking to her daughter. "Maya come here!" She ran to her daughter's side.

"Oh please, don't be frightened," the man said, trying to calm Maya's mother. "I am not going to hurt your daughter." He then reached out his hand in greeting. "Hi, my name is John Sheppard." "I really don't care who you are! Just get away from my daughter!" Maya really didn't like the way her mother was talking to the man.

Maya herself had an inner ability to know people by just being near them for a few seconds and something told her this man was special and when she was in his arms she had a glimpse into his future. She saw a beautiful castle like structure floating on a wide expanse of sea and a woman with flowing coppery hair and golden skin, twirling with two long stick in her hand in a crystalline structured room with huge windows.

She only saw this for a split second, but she knew that this place or woman was nowhere here on this earth, and the man that her mother was now yelling at had come here to make a very important decision. She didn't know what it was but she had to tell him whatever it was, he had to do it.

Her mother was now pulling her away from the man to the bench on the other side of the park. Maya looked back. He waved sadly at her and walked over to a small slope not too far away. She had to talk to him! She knew it. Her grandma used to get these feelings.

She told grandma once about her strange ability. Her grandmother told her she had a gift that could help people and to help others was the most important and significant thing you could do in your life time. She had to help this man. Something told her that he would soon be a part of a very grand plan and he was the centre piece. Him and a few others she had glimpsed in the vision. But this grand plan would only come into play by the decision he would make today. She had to get away from her mother somehow and go to him.

Unfortunately she never got the chance to go to him. Her mother kept a vice like grip on her shoulder and never let her out of her sight. After about an hour her mother called out to her brother to go home. Maya was desperate and she felt like crying. As her mother walked off to the play equipment to get her brother, she bolted towards the slopes. Her mother saw her daughter run off and started calling after her. She ran as fast as she could.

She could see the man was about to leave he had gotten up from his sitting position.

When John turned around he saw a flash of black hair then someone hanging onto his legs. "Please," she cried. Tears streaming down her cheek. She was out of breath but so very desperate to tell him her message. "Please," she cried again. She could hear her mother behind her. Gaining on her. She bowed her head for a few seconds and rested her forehead against his knees. "Please," she sobbed. This time she felt a hand caress her head she looked up and she saw the same kind green eyes looking down on her and in those green eyes she finally saw the grand plan play itself out. It was one of the most powerful, astonishing, amazing visions she had ever had….. It took her breath away.

"MAYA!" her mother was now a few feet away from her. It was now or never.

"John, you need to go to Atlantis." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she didn't sound herself she almost sounded….Ancient.

John's eyebrows almost left his forehead he could not believe what this 10 year old girl had just told him. This 10 year old girl he was sure of did not have the security clearance to say what she had just told him. "How do you…" John never got to finish his sentence. Maya was wrenched out of his arms by her mother. Maya was now screaming "YOU NEED TO GO, YOU NEED TO GO, JOHN, PLEASE TO NEED TO GO." "That is enough Maya! You need to stop this nonsense! You don't even know this man." Her mother scolded her.

Her mother threw a poisonous look at John which made him take a step back and hurled her daughter away

She was still screaming.

* * *

**Today**

Maya closed her eyes and started to prey her voice changed again: _Ancestors please take you beloved descendant back to Atlantis, this man and the others are the key to the future a future where earth and Atlantis will rejoin again a future where the Pegasus Galaxy and the Milky Way will form an alliance that the universe has never seen. This is the only way to defeat the enemy an enemy far greater then the one that nearly drove you to extinctions many, many, years ago. Dear ancestors he is the key his great grandson will lead the revolution. He needs to go home. He needs to go to Atlantis._

Maya didn't know what she had preyed about but she had just glimpsed a vision of great magnitude. Something that would take place many, many, many, years from now. She was very tired. She climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

A few miles from her home. John had picked up the phone and dialled SCG on his secure line. He was about to tell the General his decision. As he waited for O'Neill to answer the phone a little girl with raven black hair entered his thoughts.

* * *

**3 years from now**

13 year old Maya ran into her room giddy with excitement. She had just received a love letter from her boyfriend….her very first love letter. She had seen the letter on the dining room table. Her mother had left it there for her. It was a beautiful white envelope and it just had her name on it: MAYA. No stamp no address. Her boyfriend lived next door. It was from him.

She sat down on her bed and opened the letter. Inside the envelope was a small note. She read it.

……It slowly fell from her hands to the floor.

Second Chapter: **The Note**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Slightly AU. Set just before Rising. How did John finally decide to go to Atlantis? You didn't assume it was just the coin toss did you? No, of course not! He had a little help…**_

* * *

**_MAYA_**

Chapter 2: **The Note**

_**3 years from now**_

_She sat down on her bed and opened the letter. Inside the envelope was a small note. She read it._……_It slowly fell from her hands to the floor._

_

* * *

_

_Maya, you were right._

**_Lt. Colonel John Sheppard_**

* * *

FIN


End file.
